


To Taste, To Touch

by AnandaRunner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, big dick ben solo, rey is thirsty af and who can blame her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaRunner/pseuds/AnandaRunner
Summary: Rey knows two things for certain.First: that Ben’s dick is enormous.Second: she inexplicably, undeniably, desperately wants to taste him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 305





	To Taste, To Touch

Rey knows two things for certain.

First: that Ben’s dick is _enormous_. 

She’d walked in on him once -- during the very annoying week when her apartment’s plumbing was out of commission and the guys had graciously let her stay with them -- as he was climbing out of the shower, and both of them had been caught too off-guard to react immediately, allowing her a glimpse of him that had dragged on for an eternity. The moment of silent shock passed before Ben covered himself and Rey hurriedly shut the door again, but the image was seared into her mind.

Surely not all of them are like that, right? She’d never really cared about sex in itself, finding her own pleasure in the rare times she’d felt the need. She wasn’t interested in women and most men in her life were either friends like family or partnered with someone already, so it wasn’t like there was an opportunity anyway. She’d looked online at porn exactly once in her life, finding it overacted and absurd to levels that distracted her from any possible arousal, and remembers clearly that the actor’s own member -- erect, and _fuck_ , Ben hadn’t been when she’d seen him -- had been far less… impressive.

Far less _enticing_.

Which brings up the second point:

She inexplicably, undeniably, desperately wants to _taste_ him.

The strange need she has to have his cock in her mouth… It should embarrass her, maybe. She doesn’t know him well, all things considered, and he’s a fairly quiet person overall. Since the incident in the bathroom, he’s been nothing but weird around her. For her part, Rey has always thought he was kind, and gentle, and attractive; now that she knows those things are _true_ it’s that much more frustrating that he would shut her out. She could get to know him better, with time.

Rey doesn’t really want a… a relationship. At least, she doesn’t think she wants one. Not yet.

She just wants to suck him off. Just once.

(Okay, maybe more than once.)

Rey pulls up a blank text, thumbs hammering at the screen quickly before she can second-guess herself for the 18th time that day.

**Hey, can we talk?**

**Just us**

Minutes pass, her anxiety and regret starting to kick in just as his reply finally comes through.

**Uhm. Sure.**

**No one else is home?**

**I guess you can come by if you want**

She grins widely, things clicking perfectly into place. 

When he opens the door to the apartment, her breath catches in her throat. He looks… _fuck_. Too good.

He leans against the doorframe in a tshirt half a size too small, hands tucked into the pockets of his low-ride jeans, and eyes her somewhat skeptically. “You could have just called, Rey,” he suggests, but then stands to one side to let her through.

“I wanted to ask you this in person.”

“Oh?”

“So, look,” she says, hearing how breathy she sounds already, “I’m not sure how you feel about… well, about me I guess, and I know we don’t know each other super well but I think…” She trails off, watching him as he leans back: his shoulder blades resting against the doorframe, his hips canting forward--

“...Ask me _what_?” The pitch of his voice shoots through her like an arrow, pinning her in place.

She can feel the blush creeping across her face as she tries to form the words. Her heart races, crashing in her ears with the spike in her blood pressure. She barely hears herself when the words slip free in a frantic rush: “CanIsuckyourdick?”

He pushes harshly away from the door, his usually overexpressive face entirely unreadable as he blinks at her silently and advances toward her.

It takes only a few steps before he’s inches away from her. She cranes her head up at him, searching his face for something, _anything_ \-- has she made a mistake? Scared him away with her overeagerness? She barely knows him; has she ruined her chance to let them be more than awkward friends by being a fucking _pervert--_

He pulls a hand free from his pocket, tracing her lower lip with his thumb and she could die, right here, the pad of his finger is so _soft_ against her mouth. Her breath is so loud in her ears she nearly misses his quiet reply.

“Yeah, okay.”

Rey kneels between his knees on the floor in front of his bed, anxious energy streaming through her as she runs her palms up his denim-clad thighs. Above her, Ben pants shallowly, his hands curled into fists on the bed beside him and she swears she can smell his growing arousal through his pants.

It’s so much -- almost too much -- but she _wants_ this. Wants him.

She thinks maybe he wants her, too.

But that’s a conversation for another time.

She edges the hem of his shirt away from the top of his jeans, her fingertips skimming his taut stomach and making him gasp as she pops the button. Glancing up at him, she holds his eyes as she slowly, _slowly_ lowers the zipper.

Without the tension from his jeans, his cock strains at the flimsy confines of his boxers, a wet spot growing at the band. Rey traces the shape of him with a gentle finger, relishing his shaky inhale and the way he twitches beneath her touch. She lifts the elastic aside and slots it beneath his heavy balls, leaving him exposed and on display for her attention.

Again, she trails her fingers along his length, marveling at the contradictory soft firmness of him. It’s more than she’d ever imagined.

His hand flies up to cover hers, pressing her against him where he lies warm and leaking against his own hip. “Rey,” he whispers. He grinds restlessly up into her hand. “Have you ever… have you ever done this before?”

“No. This is the first time.”

He almost laughs in surprise. “You just-- This is ridiculous.”

“Do you not want to do this?” 

He works at his lower lip -- _his lips look delicious too,_ she thinks. “I’ve wanted you for a long time, Rey.” He grins a little, cradling her head in his free hand.

Her heart races. Ben… he wants her, too? For the first time in this she wonders how it would feel: his incredible dick inside her, his hands on her breasts as they work each other over...

“There’s time for that later,” she says, as much to herself as to him. His dick jumps again, and she cocks an amused eyebrow.

“Okay,” he says, moving his hand away from hers. 

_Finally_.

She lifts his cock gently, locking eyes with him as she ducks her head and licks a long wet stripe up the underside before mouthing at the head. His choked groan shoots straight to her core, heady encouragement.

She dips her head lower, working her tongue along the underside of his length as she bobs her head slowly. There’s so _much_ of him -- she curls one hand around his hip and uses the other to work the rest of his shaft. 

His taste… fuck. He tastes a lot like he smells. She hadn’t expected that. Above her, his breathing is ragged and harsh, tiny gasps escaping him as she tongues just below the slit. She wonders idly if she could make herself come just on his noises alone. 

Her only lament is that she can’t watch him unravel like this.

Next time.

She pulls off him with a lewd pop, panting quietly, and looks up at him.

He looks utterly _wrecked_. “Don’t stop,” he sighs. He slides his hand into her hair again, the other grasping her arm desperately. “Please don’t stop.” And oh, she loves how his voice breaks at the end.

She lowers her mouth to him again, this time learning how to work her jaw and breathe through her nose and she pulls him _deeper_ into her mouth. She moves her hand down to his balls, rolling them gently and feeling the tightness there, and she can feel in the tension of his hip that he is aching to fuck into her. She pulls, long draws of him, deeper and deeper into the suction of her mouth, filling herself with him and it’s _wonderful_.

His hand guides her head quicker, his pelvis rocking slowly, and she sucks harder at him, making him nearly growl in response. She works her head as low as she can, her nose nudging at the dark hair at his base, sighing gently at the weight of him on her tongue and something in him _snaps._

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck, Rey_ \--” His fingers tangle and tug at her hair, the only warning she gets before his hips buck upward and his cockhead nudges at the back of her throat -- once, twice, and he twitches, spilling into her, filling her throat with his warm and tangy spend; she darts her eyes to his and swallows him down eagerly, sucking at him even as she pulls away, and drawing another harsh groan from him that she thinks might imprint itself on her very soul.

He hauls her up to him harshly and yanks her into a bruising kiss, his tongue tangling with her own and the knowledge that he must taste himself there nearly does her in on the spot. When he pulls back, gasping, and leans his forehead against her own, the wonder in his open expression feels like it fills some part of her that she didn’t know was waiting for _him_.

“Rey,” he pants, “that was… Are you sure you haven’t done that before?” She shakes her head no and he laughs in disbelief. “We are definitely gonna do that again.” He laughs again. “Is it terrible if I say I’m hungry now?”

“It was _amazing_ ,” she says quietly.

His eyes search her gaze, brow furrowed. “But you didn’t-- I mean-- Did you--”

“Well,” she says with a smirk, moving to straddle him, “You did say you were hungry.”

Ben’s answering grin is wide as he answers. “ _Starving_.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot hornier than I usually go but you know what, these two deserve it
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://redsithbluesith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
